I sing to thee
by JadedLogic
Summary: Xena has always felt something towards her traveling bard. How will she tell her and will Gabrielle feel the same?
1. Chapter 1

The midday sun shone brightly down on her through the clearing, highlighting the natural beauty Xena was so fond of. Golden hair, fawless skin she was stunning. But Gabrielle always looked beautiful to her.

She watched her pause in thought, calculating her next set of words, before setting her quill back down against the scroll. Gabrielle was far too involved with the words before her to realize she had been looking over at her now for a good couple of minutes.

"Gabrielle." Blue eyes turned towards her in mild surprise.

"I'm going to go see if I can find us something to eat."

"Sure."

Gabrielle's attention immediately went right back to the parchment. She pouted.

She liked to think she was more important than a story.

"What are you writing about anyway?"

"Oh you know our adventures."

Gabrielle smilled down at her work and it sparked more of her interest.

"Why don't you read it to me?"

"What? Really?" Gabrielle set down her quill. She hadn't ever really expressed an interest in her stories mostly because they were all about her. She just wanted to know why she was smiling so much while she wrote.

"Yeah. I'd love to hear it."

"It's not finished though…"

"I love a good cliffhanger."

Gabrielle considered it but shook her head.

"I'll read it to you when I'm finished. Besides I'm hungry. I could really go for some Perch!"

"What no eel?"

"Not today warrior princess."

Gabrielle was smiling warmly at her and she realized just how special the sight was. It was a smile reserved only for her when they were teasing each other like this.

"Perch it is."

She pushed of the tree she'd been leaning against and went on her way .

* * *

"Better start cooking."

She dropped the two freshly caught perch on top of Gabrielle's lap.

"Xena!"

Gabrielle shot to her feet sending her scroll and the fish tumbling into the dirt.

"You could have caused me to mess up!"

"Sorry." She gave a small apologetic shrug of her shoulders but she wasn't really sorry.

"I can't believe you sometimes."

"Hey I just brought us dinner."

"But you didn't have to drop it on me!"

"It slipped?"

Gabrielle looked hurt and now she truly did regret it.

"Ok look I'm sorry you're right I saw you were still writing and i just wanted to get you're attention. It was a stupid idea." She bent down and picked up Gabrielles dropped scroll.

"Can you please cook us dinner now?"

Gabrielles gaze was sternly set but it quickly softened at the puppy eyes being sent her way. "All right…"

* * *

"Xena."

"Yes Gabrielle?"

She swallowed her mouth full of fish and looked over at her companion. The expression she saw there was almost heartbreaking.

"Today was my sister's birthday."

She didn't understand what that had to do with anything.

"It's the first one I've ever missed."

"Oh….I'm sure she understands."

Gabrielle's heart was kind and caring sometimes too much for her own good.

"I don't think she does though. I mean she doesn't understand why I left. Why I just ran away…. "

"Gabrielle you worry too much. They're your family they know you care about them. Next time we head towards Potidaea I'll make sure we visit and you can wish her happy birthday.

"Okay." Gabrielle nodded but she could still see the sadness lingering. It twisted her chest with sorrow.

"Did you finish that story?"

"Yes...but I don't know if I'm going to keep it. It's different than what I normally write."

"Let me hear it."

"I don't know Xena."

"Your usually begging me to hear your stories now you don't want to read it to me?"

"Just...don't laugh okay?"

"Laugh? Come on now. "

Gabrielle unraveled the scroll and begin to tell her tale.

"I sing of the tale of Gabrielle, the strength of love, and the ineffable mystery of a friendship as immortal as the gods..."

Her breath caught in her chest as she listened to Gabrielle's story, the words already hitting her in an unexpected way. It was true she had never felt a bond as strong as theirs with anyone.

She was certain it was more than friendship though. Soulmates. That's what they were she felt it with every part of her being.

"She hailed from the village Potidaea, a small farming village off the beaten path. It wasn't much but she called it home. Until one day it was attacked by a group of men. The brave and skillful warrior Xena saved her and her village. It was the start of their growing friendship. They traveled the world together and the two were inseparable. Gabrielle was the happiest when she was with Xena but…." Gabrielle paused and she could feel a longing in her voice.

"But?"

Gabrielle smiled over at her softly, her blue eyes shinning in the light of the fire. Whatever it was Gabrielle was finding it hard to summon up the courage to speak it.

She scooted closer to her and placed a reassuring hand across her thigh. Gabrielle picked it up and held it tightly.

"But she wanted more from the warrior…."

More? She had given her everything there wasn't much left but- oh! She felt her cheeks turning red with the realization. She never imagined innocent Gabrielle thinking about her in that way. Or wanting to move things in that direction.

"But she knew it was asking too much of Xena." Gabrielle released her hand.

"No. That's not true…."

Her voice trembled with emotion. "I love you Gabrielle. You deserve more . I just didn't think you'd ever want that with someone like me."

"Someone like you? Xena you're the best thing in my life right now….of course I'd want that…"

She pulled Gabrielle into her and embraced her. They had hugged dozens of times before but none of them ever had her heart brimming so much with love. She placed a kiss to the top of Gabrielle's head and the blondes arms tightened around her. It was a feeling she would never tire of.

"I love you Xena."

Gabrielle pulled away from her embrace to capture her lips with a kiss. She closed her eyes and returned it with affection. For far too long she had wanted this with Gabrielle. She needed to have not just her mind but her body as well.

 _"Xena."_

Her name barely registered with the sensual fog clouding her mind. Gabrielle was soft and warm. Her lips inviting.

 _"Xena!"_

She slowly caressed the bare skin of Gabrielle's lower back as she deepened their kiss always wanting to feel the skin there and never having the chance to do so.

 _"Xena. Come on."_

The fog vanished. She opened her eyes and a wave of sadness hit her when she realized she wasn't holding Gabrielle.

"About time! Come on we've got to get going. I made you some breakfast."

She sat up and battled with the tears filling her eyes. This type of heartbreak hurt far worse than any battle injury.

"Xena what's wrong?"

Gabrielle put a hand on her shoulder as she knelt down beside her on the bedroll.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

She stood up and headed for her armor lying beside a nearby tree. Gabrielle would never love her that way. She fastened her armor tight. It was days like this she needed it the most.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm not stupid you know."

"What?"

She turned to her traveling companion after minutes of walking in silence.

"Something's bothering you."

"Yes. You."

Gabrielle feigned offence but she paid her no attention. If she walked fast enough maybe they'd come across someone needing their help. She tugged a little more on Argo's reins and they picked up the pace.

"Now I know you're avoiding it. Come on you can tell me. Is it about what that guy said back in Athens?"

"What guy?"

Gabrielle instantly paled.

"Oh nevermind that. He was nobody. "

"Gabrielle." She warned. "What guy and what did he say?"

Gabrielle frowned.

"You really didn't hear him?"

No. I've been distracted lately. She thought.

"He was being very rude. Said we weren't welcome there and was mumbling about something you did to his village. But now that I think I about it he might have been drunk…."

"He might've been speaking the truth. I've done horrible things in my past."

Gabrielle frowned and fell in step beside her.

"But it shouldn't matter after all the good I've seen you do."

"That's just you. Everyone still sees me as a bloodlusting Warlord."

She had been trying to avoid these conversations about her past but it had been only a matter of time. Gabrielle slowly hooked her arm with hers and locked elbows as they walked. Her heart felt lighter as Gabrielle attempted to make her feel better.

"But that's not who you are. Its not who I see. You're selfless and put yourself in danger to save others including me."

"But you're only ever in danger because of me."

"Xena...I chose to go with you and knowingly put myself in danger. That in itself should say something. You're my friend."

Friend. The word was a painful reminder of how much she wanted them to be more.

Gabrielle suddenly stopped walking and gently yanked on her arm.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting your attention. You're doing it won't you talk to me? I tell you everything."

"Because you like to talk you tell stories for a hobby."

"Xena." Gabrielle sighed and there was a weariness behind it. "I just want you to know if you ever want to tell me anything I'll listen. Even if you think it could make me hate you that's impossible. There's nothing that could do that."

She smiled warmly at Gabrielle hearing that meant the world to her. But she couldn't tell her yet.

"Thank you." She placed her hand over Gabrielle's and kept it there. "Since we're being honest with one another...I want you to know you sometimes talk in your sleep."

"What? No I don't."

"How would you know you're asleep."

Gabrielle scrunched up her brow and it was so adorable she had to laugh.

"You're messing with me."

Gabrielle beamed over at her and it stole her breath away.

"Even if you are joking you actually do talk in your sleep Xena. Like this morning before I woke you up you were mumbling. "

Dread filled her stomach. Gabrielle didn't hear what she was saying but that doesn't mean she wouldn't in the future.

" I can only imagine what you were dreaming about…"

Gabrielle looked contemplative for a moment.

"I don't remember."

"Knowing you it was probably about swords or something."

Regrettably she freed herself from Gabrielle's arm.

"Probably. Come on."

She dragged Argo along again and they continued forward. This time Gabrielle was silent too now. The blonde usually had lots to say and if she were being honest she missed her chatter.

"What is it now?" she drawled.

"Huh?"

"You're not talking anymore. What's the matter?"

"Oh!" Gabrielle blushed fiercely which was very odd. "I was just thinking. "

Now she really wanted to know but Gabrielle was avoiding it; her attention suddenly drawn to Argos maine, combing through while they walked.

"Thinking about what?"

"Uhm." Gabrielle struggled for a response. "What we're going to do later."

Her blush deepened even more and she smirked at Gabrielle's reaction. Perhaps she wasn't so innocent after all.

" I mean I wonder if we'll come across anyone exciting. "

"I'm sure we will and if we don't I know that whatever we do will be exciting enough. "She hummed and she swore Gabrielle choked on air after she said that.

Gabrielle hung on to her staff as they walked and she was feeling reassured in her assumptions that maybe Gabrielle did have the occasional inappropriate thought about them as well. She hadn't been before but now she was starting to imagine all the possibilities. Especially with Gabrielle's bare midriff on display.

"Hey you there!"

A man came running down the path towards them. Instinctively she drew her sword.

"Turn back while you can …" he panted. "Raiders coming this way."

He ran past them and didn't stop.

Gabrielle followed him with a worried expression when she should have been looking ahead. Dozens of arrows were propelling their way. Her heart lept out of her chest when one headed straight for Gabrielle. She cut it out if the air and urged Gabrielle to move.

"Get to the trees!"

She continued to knock them down as they ran for it. Argo all but ran off on his own but she wasn't worried about him.

He would be fine. Gabrielle suddenly tripped on a root and she dropped her sword to keep her from falling.

There wasn't any time to react to the arrow coming towards her, it lodged itself into her back and she gasped in pain. Gabrielle squeezed her arms as she regained her footing.

"Thanks Xena that was close ." she breathed. The blonde wasn't aware of her Injury and she didn't want her to at the moment.

"Yeah." She grimaced. "just keep going."

She hobbled behind Gabrielle who still wasn't aware of the arrow sticking out of her body. Once she was sure they were safe she'd tell her.

They moved deep into the woods until they could no longer hear the men's arrows and footsteps. Luckily for them they weren't worth chasing.

She practically collapsed against a tree and Gabrielle was instantly drawn to her state.

"Xena! "

Gabrielle crouched beside her, a warming hand resting on her thigh.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Wasn't important…"

She felt too drained to say anymore.

"Argo has our medical supplies!" Gabrielle panicked. "You need aid."

"Start a fire."

'Ok." Gabrielle nodded. "I can do that."

Gabrielle rushed off for some firewood and she readjusted the position of her body. The arrow was sticking between her shoulder blades lodged in pretty tightly and their running had only agitated it. Blood ran down her back and was beginning to pool on the ground beside her.

Gabrielle was gone for several minutes but in that time she had grown very tired. Too tired to want to keep her eyes open.

"Xena!"

She felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Xena?"

Gabrielle was looking down at her with fear in her eyes.

"Hey."

"Oh thank God you're alive." There was a tremble in her voice. "You weren't responding to my voice."

She sat up further against the tree and gasped.

"We've got to get it out."She said. Gabrielle looked at her with panic.

" I can't…."

"Please Gabrielle just pull it out. We'll clean it then cauterize it with the fire."

She guided Gabrielle's hand towards the arrow's shaft and implored her to pull it out.

"I'm sorry." Gabrielle said just before pulling on it tightly. She cried out at the arrow ripped through more flesh but refused to leave. Gabrielle quickly let go of the arrow at the sound of her pain.

"I'm sorry Xena!" Gabrielle's hands tried to comfort her as she laid one on her shoulder and thigh. "It's stuck."

"Pull on it again." She groaned.

"What?! No. It's just going to hurt you even more. I'll take you to a medic."

"I can't wait that long. I need you to get it out "

Gabrielles eyes shone sadly but she reluctantly agreed.

'OK on the count of three…." Gabrielle gripped it with two hands this time and she prepared herself for the pain heading her way. She had dealt with worse injuries before she could handle this. "One….two….three!"

Gabrielle yanked on it and this time it came out with a sickening pop. She writhed against the burst of pain and Gabrielle wrapped her arms around her to try and soothe her pain .

"It's out." Gabrielle breathed. "You're okay."

The pain slowly subsided and she let out a breath but it was far from over.

"We need to clean the wound." She said freeing herself from Gabrielle's arms.

The blonde searched for her knapsack and quickly pulled out a flask of water.

She poured the contents onto her skin washing away a stream of blood and dirt. It was the best they could do at the moment.

"Now close it."

The blonde looked terrified at the realization of what that meant.

"Xena I can't."

"Then I will." she breathed.

Gabrielle scrambled to stop her.

"No. Let me…"

Soft hands wrapped around her own grabbing the sword she was beginning to heat in the fire. Gabrielle implored her to yield. Her breath caught as she found herself drowning in Gabrielle's concern. The blonde really did care for her.

"Make it quick."

Gabrielle nodded and took the sword, shaking just a little.

"Are you sure we can't just wrap it?"

"Yes now do it."

She gripped onto her own thighs waiting for Gabrielle to press the blade against her shoulder as she kneeled forward. However the blonde wasn't moving.

"Gabrielle-"

Intense burning heat met her shoulder, causing her words to die in her throat. Gabrielle pressed hard too. She cried out and Gabrielle Instantly pulled away. She glanced over her shoulder through watering eyes.

"It's not closed yet."

"I'm sorry you sounded in too much pain ."

"Just get it over with Gabrielle. I can handle this. Ignore me and focus."

"Okay." It was firm and determined.

The reheated blade singed her flesh and she bit back the sound that wanted to leave her throat. She didn't want Gabrielle knowing how much pain it was causing her.

The couple of seconds felt like agonizing minutes but it was soon over.

Gabrielle dropped the sword and when she met her eyes there were tears swimming in them.

"I'm so sorry Xena this has been all my fault!"

"What? How can you say that?

"If I hadn't tripped you never would have been hit."

"You don't know that "

Gabrielle burst into tears and her heart twisted painfully . She was too caring for her own good at times.

"Come here." She cooed pulling Gabrielle against her chest. The smaller woman instantly latched onto her like a cub to it's mother. She didn't even mind the face being pressed flat against her chest.

"None of this was your fault. Those me were out here causing trouble from the start. We're both alive and that's all the matters."

Gabrielle held onto her tighter and after a shaky breath the blonde spoke.

"I love you Xena."

"I know and I love you too"

"No." Gabrielle breathed pulling away. "I

love you more than a friend should..."

Gabrielle couldn't even meet her eyes but she needed her too. You can't just say something like that and not follow through.

"As in Joxer loving you?" She wasn't sure, she needed confirmation. Gabrielle laughed through her tears, it was a sad laugh and had her needing Gabrielle to look at her even more.

"Yes.." She placed a hand across Gabrielle's cheek and gently turned her head up to her. Those beautiful blue eyes looked heartbroken and so very defeated.

"Gabrielle, I feel the same way."

"Y-you do?"

She nodded and after Gabrielle blinked back her confusion, she finally leaned down to capture soft lips with her own.


End file.
